The only thing that matters
by LittleProngslet
Summary: Und nun möchte ich euch noch den diesjährigen Lehrer für VgddK vorstellen, sowie seinen Mann und ihre besten Freunde. Begrüßt bitte alle mit mir, Mr. Harry Potter. Mr. Draco Potter-Malfoy, Mr. Blaise Zabini und Mr. Seamus Finnegan"
1. Prolog

Zum Verzweifeln, genau das war es! Nicht nur, das Hermine und Ron, seit wir heute morgen in den Zug gestiegen sind, am rumknutschen sind... nein! Es kommt noch schlimmer. Denn nachdem ich die beiden allein gelassen habe brauchte es keine halbe Stunde bis sich auch schon die Slytherin bei mir blicken ließen. Okay, es waren nur Pans, Blaise und Malfoy. Wieso Malfoy noch beim Nachnamen und die anderen beiden nicht? Nun, das hat zwei Gründe. Erstens seit ich letztes Jahr Am Elterntag Voldemort getötet habe komme ich allgemein besser mit den Schlangen aus. Und zweitens? Naja, ich hab die beiden, Pans und Blaise, in den Ferien getroffen und bin mit ihnen durch die Clubs gezogen. Malfoy jedoch ist einfach Malfoy. Wenn ihr versteht? Tut ihr? Sehr gut. Aber nun weiter im Text... wo war ich denn. Ah, ja, da Malfoy nichts von Veränderungen hielt stritten wir uns natürlich und mal wieder war ich Schuld. Sicher, Malfoy's fangen keinen Streit an... Und jetzt? Jetzt sitze ich hier in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts und warte darauf, das Dumbles erzählt, warum seine Augen so Funkeln als würde sekündlich ein Feuerwerk darin explodieren... Ahh, er steht auf... das ist doch schonmal gut. Nun bin ich gespannt... Oh man, natürlich kommt erstmal die dumme Jahresansprache... Ich frage mich nur, wieso Dumbledores Augen heute so funkeln, das ist ja unnatürlich.

Unnatürlicher als normal. Okay, Memo an mich selbst, vertraue nie alten Menschen wenn ihre Augen SO unnatürlich glitzern. Das ist nämlich der pure Selbstmord. Und... oh, Dumbles Rede ist vorbei. Yippie! Oh, doch noch nicht... was will er denn jetzt noch sagen? Vielleicht sollte ich ihm doch mal zuhören... „Bevor ihr nun alle eure Bäuche vollhaut möchte ich euch noch den diesjährigen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorstellen, sowie seinen Mann und ihre besten Freunde. Wobei zwei der vier Herren Prof. Snape zur Hand gehen werden, während der dritte dem vierten im Verteidigungsunterricht hilft. Begrüßt bitte alle mit mir, Mr. Harry Potter." Schock! Wie? Aber... Das... und ich konnte allen in der Halle ihren Schock ansehen, als die Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch aufging und eindeutig mein älteres Ebenbild rauskam.

Er trug eine ziemlich eng anliegende schwarze Lederhose und ein rotes ärmelloses Shirt auf dem 'Wanna taste?' stand, direkt über einem Pfeil, der eindeutig in den Schritt zeigte. Ich konnte auch allen Lehrern ihren Schock ansehen, als er sich lässig neben Dumbles Pult stellte und verschmitzt in die Halle blinzelte. „Mr. Potter!" empörte sich nun eine ziemlich aufgebrachte Gonni, deren Gesicht einer Tomate glich. Sofort drehte er sich zu ihr um und zeigte somit der ganzen Halle den Grund für ihre Ermahnung. Auf dem Rücken des Shirts prankten nämlich die schwarz brennenden Worte 'Wanna feel U!' ebenfalls direkt über einem eindeutigen Pfeil runter! Das bin ich? Das wird aus mir? Warte, sagte Dumbles nicht was von einem Mann? Ich bin Schwul? Ich bin verheiratet? „Aber, aber, Tante Minmin, was kann ich dafür, das Albus mir keine Zeit ließ noch Klamotten zu kaufen, nachdem wir vor 'ner halben Stunde hier angekamen? Apropro wir alle, wie wäre es wenn du nun meinen Mann und die anderen zwei Idioten rein rufen würdest? Ich fühl mich einsam hier!" fragte mein älteres Ich. Wer wohl mein Mann ist? Hoffentlich war er das Schwul werden wert!

„Natürlich Harry, also, begrüßt bitte ebenfalls Mr. Draco Potter-Malfoy, Mr. Blaise Zabini und Mr. Seamus Finnegann." Das saß Das saß tief. Ich bin mit Draco verheiratet... oh fuck, der sieht nicht grad begeistert aus, da drüben am Slytherintisch... Naja, egal, that's life! Und dann ging die Tür wieder auf. Draco hat genau die selbe Hose an wie mein älteres Ich, jedoch trägt er ein grünes ärmelloses Shirt auf dem in Silber 'Wanna feel it?' vorne drauf stand mit dem gleichen Pfeil, wie auch schon bei 'mir'.

Blaise und Seamus hingegen haben ausgewaschene und teils zerrissene Jeanshosen an und dazu trägt Blaise ein grün-goldenes Shirt und Seam hat ein rot-silbernes an. Auf beiden steht vorne nur 'Black Phoenix' und dann waren kreuz und quer noch vier Unterschriften zu sehen, was auch immer das zu bedeuten hat. Die drei stellten sich ebenfalls lässig neben das Pult, wobei Draco den älteren Harry um die Hüfte packte und zu sich zog. Hmm, ziemlich... besitzergreifend. „Okay, nur damit es während wir hier sind nicht zu Verwechslungen kommt. Das hier neben mir ist Dray, der am Slytherintisch ist Draco. Ich bin Ray, Jay oder Jamie, der am Gryffindortisch ist Harry. Seamus sitzt schon, der der hier steht heißt Seam und Blaise... den könnt ihr Bini nennen, sonst müsst ihr euch was andres einfallen lassen. Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit und guten Hunger." redete 'Ray' nun drauf los und übernahm es einfach von Dumbledore uns mit Essen zu versorgen. Ich glaub ich krieg heute nichts mehr runter... Die vier setzten sich nun zwischen Prof. Snape und Prof. Dumbledore welcher auch sofort mit ihnen zu reden begann. In der ganzen Halle hört ich nun das gewisper und ich spürte auch die Blicke, die zu mir geschickt wurden, sah teilweise, wie man zwischen mir und Draco hin und her sah. Doch Blaise und Seamus schien es auch nicht besser zu gehen. Als Dumbledore das Essen dann endlich als beendet erklärte, war ich der erste, der die Halle verließ. Heute Nacht werde ich garanziert nicht gut schlafen können!


	2. erklärende Gespräche

Erklärende Gespräche

Als ich am nächsten Morgen, unerwartet einfach, die Große Halle erreichte, waren schon viele Schüler dort versammelt. Gibt es heute was umsonst? Ich sah hoch zum Lehrertisch um vielleicht dort einen Grund zu finden. Und tatsächlich fand ich ihn. Hatte ich doch ernsthaft geglaubt, das alles nur geträumt zu haben. Da traf mich doch die harte Realität. Dort saßen mein älteres ich und die drei anderen. Mir nichts draus machend setzte ich mich an den Gryffindortisch und begann zu Frühstücken. Eine halbe Stunde und viel Getuschel später waren dann alles Schüler da. Komischerweise scheint keiner die Halle wieder verlassen zu wollen. Als ich vom Rednerpult aus ein leises Räuspern vernahm, drehte ich mich dorthin, genau wie alle anderen auch. „Guten Morgen Leute, also... einige haben uns gestern Abend noch gefragt, wieso wir hier sind. Nunja, das lässt sich eigentlich einfach erklären. Dray hier ist ein Zaubertrankforscher und er wollte wohl gerade einen älteren Heiltrank verbessern, nunja, wie viele hier wissen, sind weder Seamus noch ich besonders gut in Zaubertränke. Wir haben die veranlagung alles in die Luft gehen zu lassen. Wieso auch immer. Aufjedenfall war Dray gerade im Garten und da dachten wir halt, wir schauen mal nach, was er da wieder zusammenbraut. Blaise kam dann auch gleich mit. Ich sah mir dann, als wir unten waren Drays Mitschriften und das scheinbar verbesserte Rezept an, als ich las, das der Trank sobald er wie flüssiger Nebel aussieht, was er zu dem Zeitpunkt schon tat, umgerührt werden soll, tat ich das. Da war auch noch alles gut, aber irgendwie habe ich wohl falsch gezählt und dann kam Dray ins Labor und hat uns zusammengebrüllt und dann hat er mit irgendwas, das er sich aus dem Regal neben ihm genommen hatte, nach uns geworfen, weil wir eigentlich nicht ins Labor dürfen. Er hat an der Tür extra ein Schild mit nem Bild von uns, was er rot durchgekreuzt hat. Ich laber schon wieder, oder? Also aufjedenfall hat Dray das dann geworfen und es ist dann halt im Kessel gelandet und da ich, irgendwie durch den Geruch berauscht, um mich rum nichts mehr wahrgenommen habe und weitergerührt habe, hat sich das dann wohl vermischt und dann gab's ne Explosion und joah, nun sind wir hier und können euch ein wenig nerven. War das aufschlussreich genug? Ich hoffe es doch mal. Achja, um noch einiges über uns zu sagen. Also, Dray und ich haben vor ein paar Jahren geheiratet. Seam und Blaise sind NOCH nicht verheiratet. Dray und Seam sind schon 25, Blaise und ich leider erst 24. Was mich zu der Frage bringt, Professor Dumbledore, wie ist das jetzt eigentlich, wir bleiben wohl etwas länger hier und ich hätte ja eigentlich in 3 ½ Monaten Geburtstag in unserer richtigen Zeit... Werd ich jetzt trotzdem in 3 ½ Monaten älter oder nicht? Eigentlich ja doch oder? Ich mein, ich bin durch das alles jetzt wirklich verwirrt..." erklärte 'Ray' die Umstände, wobei er am Ende eher in unaufhaltsame Hysterie ausbrach. Seit wann ist mir mein Geburtstag so wichtig? „ Du wirst trotzdem in 3 ½ Monaten Geburtstag haben, keine Angst, wenn ich mich nicht irre wird in eurer normalen Zeit auch alles weiterlaufen. Ihr werdet also altern alles." erklärte der Professor ruhig. „Gut, das Jay das jetzt geklärt hat, hat noch einer von euch eine Frage an uns?" mischte sich Blaise nun ein.

„Ihr habt also nen Heiltrank vermasselt und dadurch nen Zeitreisetrank gebraut?" kam es wissbegierig von einer Ravenclaw. „Ja, so in etwa. Aber da ich leider nicht weiß, wie oft Jay gerührt hat und ob er wirklich in die richtige Richtung gerührt hat, kann ich nicht sagen, wie das Rezept dafür ist. Außerdem ist es auch in unserer normalen Zeit immernoch verboten Zeitreisen zu machen. Das mit uns hier ist ein Unfall, dafür kann keiner von uns was, weshalb wir auch keinen Ärger bekommen können, würden wir das jetzt nochmal testen, dann wäre es eine gewollte Zeitreise und man könnte uns dafür belangen." erklärte 'Dray' nun hochnäsig wie eh und je. Und den soll ich echt heiraten? „Ich nehm also Potters nahmen an, er jedoch nicht meinen, wieso?" fragte Draco. Klang das etwa gerade beleidigt? „Oh, eigentlich heiße ich auch Potter-Malfoy, aber es ist keine Pflicht den vollen Namen zu nennen. Und du lässt dich normalerweise auch nur mit Draco Malfoy ansprechen, nach unserer Hochzeit. Wir heißen nur auf dem Papier Potter-Malfoy. Professor Dumbledore hat das gestern sicher nur gesagt um euch alle zu schocken und um dich ein wenig zu ärgern. Hat funktioniert hm?" gab Jay nonchalant zurück. „Also, ich bin mit Seamus zusammen, so richtig zusammen? Und wir haben ne Zeitreise in unsere eigene Schulzeit gemacht und werden uns nun selbst unterrichten? Das ist einfach zu geil!" fasst Blaise es lachend zusammen. „Jop, so könnte man es in Kurzform sagen." sagte Seam dazu nur und küsste seinen erwachsenen Blaise. „So, nun, wo alle Fragen geklärt sind, bitte ich sie nun in den Unterricht zu gehen. Auch wenn es der erste Schultag ist, ihre Ausbildung ist wichtiger als eine Fragestunde. Diese vier Herren werden schließlich noch das ganze Jahr bleiben, bis Mr. Potter-Malfoy den Trank fertig hat, der sie zurück bringt. Also, einen schönen ersten Schultag meine Lieben." und mit diesen Worten entließ uns der Direktor. Ich schnappte mir den Stundenplan, der dieses Jahr nicht wir normalerweise von den Hauslehrern verteilt wurde sondern durch einen Zauber zu den plätzen befördert wurde. Ich sah auf meine Uhr und bemerkte, das die ersten 1 ½ Stunden schon vorbei waren, also würden wir wohl erst zur dritten Anfangen, also blieb mir Zaubertränke heute schonmal erspart. Dafür jedoch habe ich von der dritten bis sechsten Stunde VgdDK. Juhu! 4 Stunden Unterricht mit mir selbst... Ich will wieder ins Bett! Als ich zum Klassenraum für Verteidigung schlenderte fiel mir das erste mal heute wirklich auf, das Ron und Hermine nicht bei mir waren. Ach, wahrscheinlich knutschen die wieder irgendwo rum.

„Harry!" hörte ich es hinter mir schreien und schon im nächsten Moment sprang mir jemand auf den Rücken, damit ich ihn Huckepack nahm. Ich sah kurz über meine Schulter und bemerkte lange schwarze Haare. „Hey Pansy, auch dir einen wunderschönen guten Morgen. Wie geht's dir?" versuchte ich von mir abzulenken, denn ich wusste schon seit wir uns kennen gelernt hatten, das sie mich unbedingt mit Draco zusammenbringen wollte. „Ja, ja, guten Morgen Sweetheart. Mir geht es bestens. Wieso sollte es auch nicht? Auch wenn ich euch Jungs echt sauer bin, das ihr ne Zeitreise gemacht habt, ohne mich mitzunehmen. Echt mies von euch. Aber okay, ihr wolltet es nicht. Also bin ich gnädig und verzeihe euch. Was meinst du wie du den Unterricht gestalten wirst? Also dein älteres du... also..." „Nenn mich doch einfach Jay." erklang es belustigt hinter uns als Pansy gerade Luft holte um weiterzureden. Ich drehte mich mit ihr auf dem Rücken um, um rückwarts gehend mein Zukünftiges Spiegelbild mal genauer zu begutachten. „Also... du bist ich? Und mit Malfoy verheiratet? Und wirst uns jetzt unterrichten, zusammen mit Seamus?" fragte ich und schaffte es nicht den leichten lauernden Ton ganz aus meiner Stimme zu verbannen. Bevor jedoch einer der beiden Männer antworten konnte kamen wir schon am Klassenraum an. Drinnen bemerkte ich, das schon alle brav an den Tischen saßen und nurnoch zwei Plätze neben Draco frei waren. Also ging ich mit Pansy auf dem Rücken dort hin und setzte sie zwischen den blonden Teufel und mich. Seam und Jay setzten sich beide auf das Pult und diskutierten leise über irgendetwas. Dann wandten sich beide zu uns und Räusperten sich. „Ja, also, gut, also ich bin Professor Potter. Jedoch würde ich es bevorzugen, wenn ich mich Jay nennt, das neben mir ist Prof. Finnegan, der jedoch auch lieber beim Vornamen genannt werden möchte. Ich weiß es ist für euch etwas umständlich zu verstehen, das es und in dieser Zeit nun zweimal gibt, doch ich bin mir sicher, das ihr das schnell hinbekommen werdet. Nunja, ich erinnere mich nichtmehr ganz so gut, was wir letztes Jahr hier so gelernt haben. Jedoch denke ich, das es nicht viel und besonders nichts gutes gewesen sein kann, oder?" fragte er in die Runde und sofort schossen einige Hände darunter auch meine eigene. „Pansy, bring mich bitte auf den neusten Stand" und das tat sie auch. „Wir hatten letztes Jahr Prof. Umbridge. Sie hat uns nur die Theorie unterrichtet und wir durften keinen Magie benutzen. Bis Sie, also Harry hier, Voldemort getötet hat dann hatten Auror Jefferson hier als Lehrer, der hat uns aber die ganze Zeit nur mit Schildzaubern zugedröhnt. Alles in allem haben wir wirklich nicht viel nützliches gelernt. Außer vielleicht wie man aus einem langweiligen Elternabend eine Mega Party macht, Sir." erzählte sie, wobei sie immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu mir warf. Ja. An den Elternabend kann ich mich noch gut erinnern. Ich glaub ich hab da echt alle ein wenig geschockt. „Ah, gut, danke für die Hilfe Pansy. Und das mit dem Wissen über das aufpeppen eines Elternabends, solltest du noch mehr Tipps brauchen, kannst du ja einfach mal zu einem von uns vieren kommen, wir haben ne Menge Erfahrung darin" sagte Seam und zwinkerte ihr frech zu.

„Gut, nun denn, wir sollen euch hier unterrichten... ich hab nur leider das Problem, das ich nicht weiß, was ich euch beibringen soll..." gab Jay zu und kratzte sich verlegen im Nacken. „Wie wär's mit NvF?" wollte Seam darauf wissen. NvF? Was soll das denn jetzt sein? „Das ist eine Klasse Idee Seam, also, wir werden heute mit den Nvf's, den Non-verbalen Flüchen anfangen. Dazu schlagt ihr bitte erstmal die Seite... Hermine? Auf welcher Seite fangen die Erklärungen zu den NvF's an?" plapperte Jay erst enthusiastisch drauf los und fragte dann nonchalant Hermine, welche auf diese Frage wie auf eine Testfrage antworten konnte „Die Non-verbalen Flüche werden ab Seite 183 in unserem Buch beschrieben, Sir." „Okay, also, ihr habt's gehört ihr fangt jetzt erstmal an zu lesen, ich möchte das ihr in einer halben Stunde zumindest über das Grundwissen zu den NvF's verfügt." gab Prof. Jay die Anweisung, welche jeder sofort befolgte. Nachdem ich das erste Kapitel fertig gelesen hatte, war ich immer noch nicht schlauer. Aber das schien nicht nur mir so zu gehen. Bis auf Hermine sahen nämlich alle recht irritiert ins Buch und lasen meist die Seiten noch ein zweites mal um vielleicht doch noch etwas zu verstehen. Als die beiden Professoren es erkannten grinsten sie sich jedoch nur an. Was hat das denn jetzt wieder zu bedeuten. Als die halbe Stunde um war, schien es beinahe, als hätten wir einfach nur da gesessen und nichts getan, denn schlauer sah niemand aus. „Okay, wer von euch hat überhaupt was verstanden, von dem, was da geschrieben steht?" fragte 'Prof. Jay' grinsend. Sofort schnellte Hermines Hand hoch. „Ahja, Hermine, bei dir hätte ich nichts anderes erwartet. Gut hat irgendjemand anderes auch nur irgendeinen Hinweis, egal wie klein er auch ist, darauf, was NvF's sind und wozu sie gut sind?" fragte der Professor nun schon halb lachend. Ich bemerkte nur nebenbei das auch die Schultern von 'Prof. Seam' schon unkontrolliert zuckten als er uns den Rücken zuwandte. Ganz langsam hob Neville die Hand. „Ja, Neville?" wurde er mit einem neugierigen Ton drangenommen. „Also, wie der Name schon sagt, werden die Flüche nicht laut ausgesprochen und sie sind sehr gut, wenn man zum Beispiel gegen jemanden Kämpft. Die Auroren benutzen diese Art von Flüchen glaube ich auch, weil der Gegner dann nicht, bevor man überhaupt zuende gesprochen hat, weiß, was man ihm da anhexen will." „Sehr gut Neville, das macht dann denke ich 10 Punkte für Gryffindor. Kann mir sonst noch jemand etwas sagen? Keiner? Hmm... das sehe ich anders. Greg, erzähl mir doch bitte noch etwas mehr über diese Art von Flüchen, es ist egal, ob du was wiederholst, was Nev gesagt hat, liste einfach mal alles auf bitte." Nun sah die ganze Klasse ungläubig zum Pult. Ich konnte sie verstehen. Es ist immerhin bekannt das Crabe und Goyle nicht gerade viel zum Unterricht beisteuern. Doch um alle nochmehr zu schocken fing Goyle nach einer kurzen Pause wirklich an zu reden...

„Nunja, die Non-verbalen Flüche brauchen extrem viel Konzentration. Man muss sich nämlich genau vorstellen welchen Fluch man benutzen will. Deshalb ist er im Kampf mit mehreren Personen nur dann brauchbar wenn man wirklich viel Konzentrationskraft hat. Sollte das nicht der Fall sein, kann es vorkommen, das man, während man einen der Gegner verhexen will, so darauf konzentriert ist, das die anderen Gegner ein sehr leichtes Spiel haben einen auszuschalten. Noch dazu ist es anstrengender als die Flüche auszusprechen. Die Willenskraft spielt auch eine Rolle dabei, denn der Geist muss mit der Magie übereinstimmen. Es ist wie mit den Unverzeihlichen, wenn man den Fluch nicht wirklich benutzen will, kann man sich nicht genug darauf konzentrieren und deshalb funktioniert es dann nicht. Man kann mit dieser Art von Magie jedoch wesentlich schneller und, wenn man's beherrscht auch effektiver Zaubern." gab er kund. Nun, ich glaube ich habe ihn in all den Schuljahren zusammen noch nie so viel sagen hören... Insgesamt! „Inwiefern kann man schneller und effektiver Zaubern Greg?" fragt 'Prof. Seam jetzt schmunzelnd nach. „Nunja, man kann schneller Zaubern, weil es ja einfach schneller geht einen Spruch zu denken, als zu sagen. Und effektiver weil man, wenn man den Spruch nicht laut sagt, sie auch auf seine Magie konzentrieren muss. Und so kann man sich dann, wie schon gesagt, wenn man es beherrscht, seine Magie einteilen. Also selbst bestimmen wie viel Kraft man in den Zauber legt. So meinte ich das." erklärte er nun auch noch dies. „Sehr gut Greg, 20 Punkte für Slytherin. Ich hoffe ich sehe deine Hand jetzt öfter oben. So, nun eine Frage an alle, ich weiß, das man mit dem Text aus dem Buch nichts anfangen konnte. Habt ihr es jetzt verstanden, oder gibt es noch Fragen, bevor wir das ganze mal praktisch üben? Ja, Blaise?" kam es von Jay, er schien ja viel von Greg zu halten... naja, wo die Freundschaft hinfällt. „Ja ähm, wenn Sie wussten, das wir aus dem Buch nicht wirklich etwas lernen werden, wieso haben sie es uns dann erst lesen lassen?" berechtigte Frage Blaise, wirklich. „Nunja, zuerstmal habe ich das gemacht, damit ihr seht, das auch Bücher nicht immer alles erklären. Es kann zwar alles über ein Thema drin stehen, doch werdet ihr daraus nicht immer schlau. In Büchern stehen, meiner Meinung nach nur trockene Texte, darum solltet ihr sehen, das es viel einfacher ist, etwas zu lernen, wenn ihr euch untereinander austauscht. Das ist auch ein Grund, wieso ich es nicht gut heißen werde, wenn mir jemand eine Passage aus einem Buch wiedergibt. Ich will eure Meinung über das Thema hören, nicht die Meinung eines Buchautors. Wenn ich das wollte, könnte ich es wie Umbridge machen und euch nur lesen lassen. Das Gehirn eines Schüler arbeitet anders, als das Gehirn eines Schriftstellers. Oder das eines Lehrers. Ihr werdet merken, das ihr es viel schneller versteht, egal in welchem Fach, wenn ihr es euch von Klassenkameraden erklären lasst, als wenn ihr versucht das Hochgestochene Gerede der Lehrer zu verstehen. Was nicht heißen soll, das ihr euren Lehrern nicht mehr zuhören sollt. Sonst wisst ihr am Ende garnichts darüber und das ist auch nicht der Sinn der Sache. Und der zweite Grund, wieso ich wollte das ihr das lest ist... nunja, wie ihr wisst sind wir erst gestern Abend hier gelandet, deshalb hatten weder Seam noch ich eine Ahnung, was wir euch überhaupt beibringen sollen, geschweige denn, wie wir es euch beibringen sollen. Durch die halbe Stunde, die ihr gelesen habt, konnten wir uns schonmal einen Plan für die nächsten zwei Klassen die wir heute noch haben machen, damit wir da nicht das gleiche Problem haben. Erklärt das meine Handlungen ein wenig Blaise?" gab Jay bereitwillig Auskunft, wobei er beim letzten bisschen doch recht belustigt aussah.

Aha. Uns unsinnige Arbeit machen lassen, nur um sich selbst ein wenig Zeit zu verschaffen... „Ich denke schon Sir, sie meinen also, es wäre besser, wenn man sich zum Beispiel am Wochenende mal mit verschiedenen Leuten zusammensetzt und das, was man in der Woche 'gelernt' hat nochmal durchgeht, um auch andere Meinungen zu einem Thema zu kennen. Das man dadurch einige Sachen besser verstehen würde?" „Ja, genau das meinen wir Blaise. Es muss ja auch nicht jedes Wochenende sein. Es reicht ja, wenn man etwas im Unterricht nicht versteht. Wenn man dann Abends nochmal jemanden fragt, ob der einem das nochmal erklären kann. Aber nun genug Ideen zum besseren verstehen des Lernstoffes. Wir wollen die restlichen 1 ½ Stunden jetzt erstmal mit praktischen Wissen füllen. Also, alles aufstehen." und während Jay nun die Tische an die Seiten hexte erklärte Seam uns was genau wir denn jetzt machen werden. „Also, erstmal werden wir normale Zauber wie den Wingardium Leviosa üben deshalb hat Jay jetzt auch die Stühlen stehen gelassen. Ihr stellt euch jetzt einfach dahin, wo vorher euer Tisch stand und guckt Richtung Stuhl. Genau so. Und jetzt versucht doch einfach mal den Stuhl zum schweben zu bringen ohne etwas zu sagen." Ich versuchte es wirklich, doch wie beim Rest der Klasse geschah nichts. Als ich vom Pult Gelächter hörte drehte ich mich genauso empört um, wie auch alle anderen.

„Sor... Sorry, also... wir versuchen's mal anders. Ähm, stellt euch mal bitte eben auf die Stühle, guckt nicht so, ich will Sitzkissen da hinzaubern wo ihr gerade steht. So. Nun setzt euch bitte. Ja, das war ein so genannter NvF den ich da benutzt habe. Also, setzt euch. Macht es euch ruhig bequem. Jetzt schließt ihr bitte die Augen. Beruhigt eure Atmung. Ihr werdet ruhig. Nur nicht einschlafen bitte. So, jetzt versucht eure Magie zu finden, jeder von euch hat Magiestränge durch den Körper laufen. Sucht einen von ihnen. Lasst euch Zeit. Keiner hetzt uns. Wenn ihr einen gefunden habt, dann man die Augen wieder auf und wir warten auf die anderen. Es ist egal wie lange ihr braucht. Wir haben alle Zeit, die wir brauchen. Versucht einfach tief in euch rein zu sehen. Nicht so Seamus, ich meine mit dem Inneren Auge, du Idiot! Also echt. Eure Magie pulsiert in euch, ihr könnt es fühlen, nun müsst ihr nurnoch herausfinden von wo das pulsieren kommt, dazu greift einen der Stränge von denen das pulsieren ausgeht." hörte ich die immer leiser werdende Stimme von Prof. Jay. Nun konzentrierte ich mich nurnoch auf das pulsieren in mir. Und tatsächlich sah ich nach einiger Zeit einen violetten Strang, der zu pulsieren schien, ich versuchte ihn zu ergreifen, doch es fühlte sich so an, als würde er mir einen Stromschlag geben. Das einzige was ich danach noch mitbekam war ein Schrei, bevor alles um mich rum ruhig und dunkel wurde.


End file.
